1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control device, a game system, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gamepad of a video game console or a portable game console includes a directional button or a directional lever for receiving a direction input operation. In contrast, for example, a terminal device, such as a smartphone or a tablet computer, includes a touch panel, and often does not include a directional button or a directional lever. In such a terminal device, direction input instructions are received via the touch panel by displaying a virtual directional button or a virtual directional lever on a screen (JP 2014-028059 A).